mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Guy!!
Adventure Guy is an adventure by Hash Slinger. The readers follow Jacques Stryker on his quest to follow his father's treasure map and find the hidden treasure on a mysterious island. Mechanics Adventure Guy!!'s system plays much like a point-and-click game, with some places being inaccessible until certain items are procured. Sometimes, items need to be combined to get the right results. Hash Slinger also posts an updated map and inventory with each update, which is very useful. Plot Jacques Stryker washes up on the opposite shore of a river to his home, after a rather rough boat trip. Armed only with his hat and a treasure map he borrowed from his famous explorer father's "Private Business Drawer", Jacques acquires Patty the starfish and the sail from his ruined boat. He discovers a cave with a hibernating bear inside it; inside the bear's rear end a gemstone is lodged. He decides to beat a retreat for now and meets a leprechaun underneath an old tree. Venturing onward, Jacques discovers the Refridgerator of Legend. A chain binds its fridge region shut, but the freezer opens to offer Jacques a bottle of vodka. When attempting to break the chain, a strange, alien language appears open the fridge's surface. He returns to the Leprechaun for an explanation; the fairy cannot offer one but tells of a knowledgeable bartender to the north, and also that it is willing to offer "something grand" if Jacques can get him the gem in the bear's rear end. Jacques heads to the bar, where two moustachio'd, sobreroed, ponchoed gentlemen accost him and say he's not badass enough for this bar. The explain he needs a badass hat, a pimpin' coat, and a manly moustache. Jacques heads back to the beach he started on, and finds the remains of a soldier on the way. He loots a shoe with a rotten foot inside, and a gasmask. At the beach a cannibal tries to shower him with acid, but Jacques defeats him by throwing Patty the starfish at his face, blinding him and making him fall into the campfire. Jacques loots a Red Feather, a Glass Bottle, an Unlit Torch, Cannibal Mask, and Tipi Fabric for his victory, but his callous throwing of Patty makes the starfish refuse to rejoin him. He gets a Glass Bottle-ful of Patty's White Sticky Goop for future use, though. He goes back to the cave and awakens the bear and collects the gem from its scat. The Leprechaun gives him a Sombrero for his efforts. With all his gathered items, Jacques finally gains entrance into the bar, where a rather tacit Cephalod Bartender makes no attempts at conversation, and he pisses off and gets beat up by a Red-Headed kid. Characters *'Jacques Stryker '- Son of the famous Mr Jean-Francois Stryker, Jacques heads off looking for treasure and adventure. *'Patty '- Jacques' first ever inventory item. She spat out copious amounts of Whit Sticky Goop in Jacques' face. *'Leprechaun '- An odd-looking creature with a penchant for shiny objects. *'Upstanding Moustache'd Gentlemen '- Two doormen, possibly twins, who work at the Fine Western-Themed Drinking Establishment. *'The Cannibal' - A devious man-eater who Jacques thoroughly looted. *'Cephalopod Bartender '- A very tacit squid-man. He apparently knows the secrets of the Refridgerator of Legend *'Red-Headed Stranger '- Last seen in the Fine Westerned-Themed Drinking Establishment with a bottle of Ginger Beer, he beat up Jacques after he drunk his ginger beer. Tropes *Color By Technicolor *Dashing Sidekick - Patty the Starfish. *If You Insist - Non-canonical updates involving Jacques' untimely ends at the hands of stupid suggestions are used on occasion. *Rise And Shine Category:Adventures Category:Hash Slinger Adventures